RWBY FanFiction
by sparklingplasma
Summary: Lol I honestly don't have one
1. Chapter 1

The boat ride to Vale was long, boring, and stupid. Atlas's students pointing and screaming with delight at seeing a new kingdom for the first time.

Anyway, I am Crystal Plasma. The most skilled sword fighter in Atlas. My mother and father died a long time ago, killed by a Beawolf. I however survived and wanted to get revenge. Although I did. Almost taking my own life as well, I proved myself a worthy fighter.

I smoothed out my short black hair tipped with light blue,"What are you guys even mooning about?" I said to the girls screaming and pointing to guys,"Their just guys."

"Why do you care?" Asked a girl with pink curly hair.

"I don't care for anybody!" I glared at her.

She turned to her friends,"what's her problem?" She said sneering over her shoulder.

My hand automatically went to the handle of my silver and blue sword that was in its sheathe by its side,"What's my problem?" I said, anger flaring in my chest,"The question is, what is you're problem!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Better be!" My smirk showed I was serious, well serious enough to fight. I have never lost a fight. And I don't plan to start losing, I have a bond with my sword. Well, when I mean a bond. I mean I've had my sword since I was 5, I found it in a old observatory I used to explore.

"Very well." She said mockingly,"after we get off this gross ship, we'll battle!"

I turned with a nod, and walked away. I had a feeling she would not just finish this with just a battle.

As we got off the ship and headed out, the girl walked up to me,"Battle begins soon." She said and walked away chuckling.

Ugh, I wish I could beat her to a pulp,"No!" I yelled after her,"Battle starts now!"

"Alrighty" she said grabbing a weapon on her back.

"Sword versus Sword"

"Right!"

I pulled out my sword, the sun hits it and it shines. I sigh, it's been my favorite thing to ever see.

As I was admiring my sword's beauty, I heard a sword unsheathe, and the pounding of footsteps. Next thing I know I'm caught off guard, blocking every blow, I manage to sweep her off her feet with a swing.

The girl was running away in tears because I hurt her precious skin. Suddenly, I felt a feeling that somebody was watching me. I turned around and glanced around. could of sworn I saw a flash of green eyes and orange hair looking at me through a unfamiliar plane, but as soon as they appeared, they disappeared.

"Am I going crazy?" I asked myself nervously.

A hour later I got to my dorm room, but I couldn't get that orange hair and green eyes out of my mind.

"Orange hair and green eyes?" I heard of someone like that... But who?

A knock on my door brought me to my senses,"who is it?" I yelled

"Team R.W.B.Y!" Says a unfamiliar voice,"we are saying hi to everyone that comes here today."

I sighed,"come on in."

Three teenagers and One girl came in. One colored red and black with what looks like a scythe on her back, one white as snow, one that looks goth, and one yellow as lightning.

"Hi." Said the small one,"my names Ruby"

"I'm Weiss." Said the white one.

The gothic girl shrugged,"I'm Blake."

"And I'm Yang!" The yellow one said excitedly.

"I'm Crystal." I said still a bit confused.

We talked for awhile talking about weapons, shields, battles. Until they saw my sword and gasped," doesn't that look awfully familiar?" They said together.

"Umm, no it doesn't." I said, pulling out my sword,"I've had this for seven years!"

"Seven years!" Yang said.

"Yes, seven years."

"Anyway, we should be going." Ruby said.

"Okay." I said,"bye."

As soon as they left, I flopped on my bed and sighed,"who was that person?" After hours of thinking about it, I fell asleep.

I woke up around 4:30 because I heard voices. Either they stopped or knew I was awake. I was about to give up looking but then I saw the gleam of a metal sword and mask, and I knew I was in trouble.

Grabbing my sword, which gleamed in the moon's light, also my headphones and my iPod, and put my iPod in my pocket and my headphones around my neck.

I heard a voice say,"get her!" Next thing I know I blacked out.

END OF PAGE 1

When I woke up my head was hurting and my sword was in its sheathe beside me. I grabbed it and attached it to the sheathe holder I keep by my side.

It took awhile for me to realize I was in the air, I found a small hole in the bag I was in, I looked out and I saw ocean.

"Am I being led to my death?" I whispered.

After what felt like hours, the bag I was in hit the ground, hard. I unsheathed my sword and slashed it open. When I finally got out I was on the ground, I scrambled to my feet. I was surrounded by black, there was only one light on, and that light was focused on me.

"Is this some kind of joke!" I yelled, tightening my grip on my sword.

A door opening and foot steps followed. My hands were trembling like crazy. Suddenly one small dim yellowish light, about head hight. came forward along with footsteps.

"Who are you!" I screamed.

A voice answered,"Calm down, Calm Down." The voice said,"I'm not going to hurt you."

The sound of footsteps grew louder. Finally I could see a man with a cigar in his mouth, about 19 or 20. He looked familiar, very familiar.

Then it snapped.

It wasn't just a ordinary man.

He was from the White Fang!


	2. Chapter 2

A White Fang member! I was kidnapped by the White Fang.

Then I realized it was that guy I saw with the orange hair and green eyes,"Y-Your that guy I saw earlier!"

The man puffed on his cigar,"Yes, so you did see me."

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned, hands still trembling.

"Because." He said.

"Because? Why?" I demanded, trying not to cry.

"You'll know soon enough!"

He turned away, and walked into the darkness. I slowly followed him, stealthily through the dark until he reached a door.

"I know your following me." The man said, turning to face me,"are you coming?"

"Yes." I said, terrified.

"Don't be afraid." His eyes darted to me for a second,"I already said I wasn't going to hurt you."

"But I don't trust you!" I blurted. My hand went to my sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man warned.

That little show off! I could show him how to fight any day. My eyes darted to his cane that he was holding,"what's that?"

"My weapon." He said harshly,"now shut up and follow me!"

My gaze flickered down. I only want to know what's going on, my hand still on the handle of my sword.

I followed him to a small room, where he shut me up in. At least it has a bed. Then I remember.

"I was kidnapped! Ugh!"

I heard a knock at the door and a woman came in. She was wearing Crimson high heels, a crimson dress and a crimson ankle bracelet.

"Hey there."She said, walking towards me,"Don't mind Roman, he's a jerk sometimes."

"Roman?" I said remembering,"Wait...Roman Torchwick?"

"So you've heard of him?" The crimson girl said softly.

"He's a criminal!"

"Legend you mean?" She says, laughing.

"Well... To me"I say amused.

"Anyway what's your name?"

"Crystal, Crystal Plasma."

"I'm Cinder." She says grabbing something behind her and tossing it to me,"Here eat."

I look down at it and eat it, its a roll. Cinder said she would get Roman to apologize to me. After awhile I looked at a bed that was in the corner of the room. Walked over to it, curled up on the rock hard mattress, and fell asleep.

END OF PAGE 3

When I woke, there was yelling and harsh words along with gun shots being fired.

"What is going on out there?" I said, getting up from the bed. I was about to get out of the room, but then a girl with emerald hair came in.

"Come with me!" She said, holding her hand out to me,"we are under attack."

I grabbed her hand and we ran out onto the battle ground. I realized that I saw no one in the clearing full of dirt and footprints,"No one is battling!" I unsheathed my sword, and walked slowly to the middle of the clearing.

Then a bullet flys past my head,"Holy Dust!" I screech, before I turn around and see Roman Torchwick.

"Well, well, well." He said spinning his cane around his wrist,"What do we have here?"

"Obviously, a girl that has a sword!" I said sarcastically,"Moron!"

He pointed his cane at me, and fired a sniper shot at my head. I swiftly dodged, and ran at him.

"So, gonna be swift and stealthy?"

I stopped and stared at him,"that's my middle name, Torchwick!"

He half smiled,"do you want to become a member of the White Fang?" Roman asked, walking towards me,"You'd be welcome."

I ignored him and pointed my sword at Roman,"I don't know... I might if you weren't a criminal!"

"Criminal, me?" He said innocently, putting his hand on my shoulder,"Come on join us!"

I glared at him and walked away towards my room, but White Fang members were blocking me. I unsheathed my sword and started slashing at them, blocking most of the bullets and Swords coming down at me.

"Boys, if you hurt her it won't do any good." Roman yelled at the White Fang members,"We need her. Remember?"

"Need me?" I asked,"what for?"

"Oh... You know..." He said with a sly grin,"Battling."

There's something their not telling me, but what? I thought, might as well join, I mean to spy. It won't do any harm,"Fine." I said, narrowing my eyes,"At a cost."

Roman's eyes flashed with a twinge of rage,"and what cost is that?" He asked a little too harsh,"Maybe... To let you run free?"

"Maybe." I said coolly, watching every move he made,"Or it might be something else."

"Like what?"

"A battle." I said, surprised at my cool tone.

"And with whom?"

"You, Stupid!"

I half smiled slyly as Roman gritted his teeth. Almost laughing, I unsheathed my sword and started to get into a defensive position, but then a awkward silence passed, finally Roman's voice broke it.

"Where did you get that sword?"

"I, uh..." I said, almost surprised,"It's none of your business!"

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to know." He looked at me,"Are you going to battle or what?"

A sly grin appeared on my face,"I was waiting on you." I narrowed my eyes, clearly waiting for Roman to shoot his gun or attack.

But out of no where he said,"I like you." He said with a grin,"I believe I can deal with your sarcasm enough."

Stupid, old man! Well. He really isn't that old maybe my age. I'm 18 by the way,"You're really stupid."

He gritted his teeth, and shot his can gun thingy about five times,"How's that for Stupid, gem girl!"

My face got hot with anger as I dodged,"Who are you to call me Gem Girl!" I screeched at him.

The shock on his face, and the laughter in his eyes shone brightly,"Looks like I found a short in the Circuit."

That's it! I'm done with his stupidity, his stupid "keep cool" strategy, and his dumb gun cane,"Be carful what you say about me, Ramen!" I mocked.

He turned to me,"Ramen, like Ramen noodles. Heh."

I rolled my eyes,"Nothing annoys you, does it?" I started retreating back to my room again,"Talk to you kidnappers later!"

When I got to my room, I heard a knock at the door,"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I yelled.

"Get out here!"

My dust. What do they want now, I opened the door,"Yes?"

A boy about 16 was standing there,"Sup, Gem Girl."

"Crystal!" I said, slamming the door in his face. After a few hours I sat on my bed with my headphones on. Till there was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it Roman Torchwick was standing there, half leaning on his cane,"Uh, hi Roman." I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here t-to apologize." He said quietly,"Come with me."

Okay, now I'm confused,"Can't you apologize to me here?"

"No."

"Fine." I said, gritting my teeth.

As we walked through the White Fang's camp Roman became more calm then I have ever seen him,"Cinder told me that you said I was a criminal." He said without looking at me,"Is that true?"

"Y-yes, Roman."

"Well... It is true..."

He said nothing more until we were far away from the camp, and onto a cliff's edge. He sat down with his legs dangling off its edge.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Sit next to me." Roman said without answering the question.

I sat next to him with my legs dangling off the cliff's edge. I was getting a little tense, cause I was sitting next to him, also worrying about getting pushed off, but after awhile I felt a bit soothed sitting next to him,"So... Why did you bring me here?"

Roman was looking at me, or my eyes. I couldn't tell,"Your eyes changed from blue to the Galaxy."

Damn, that never happens unless... Oh my dust! I can't!,"I've fallen for you." I whispered to myself.

"You what!" Roman didn't act surprised,"I mean, I have too."

I looked away, totally mortified. Roman grabbed my chin in a gentle way, and looked me in the eyes,"I love you." And kissed me.

The kiss lasted more then a second before I pulled away,"What about Cinder?" I asked,"She loves you, I can see it in her eyes!"

"But I don't love her."

"What about the ice cream girl."

"Oh, you mean Neo?"

"Yes, why not her?" I added.

"If you don't love me then you should prob-!" He cut short, and stormed off.

"Wait..." I tried to yell, but only a sobbing sound came out,"I do love you."

But he was already gone.

The next morning, there was no tests, no mocking, no anything. Roman couldn't even look me in the eye. I wish I could apologize, but every time I get near him he walks away. I finally gave up, and practiced my sword moves on a dummy.

Cinder, Neo, and Roman were talking in a little circle, once and awhile he would look up at me practice. After the little meeting broke up, Cinder came over,"Roman told us that you hurt him." She said with a glance at their walking away leader,"What did you do to him?"

"I feel like I did nothing to him, but I feel as if I need to tell you." I breathed in,"Yesterday night Roman knocked on my door and told me to come with him, when we got to the destination he told me he loved me, but I was probably more concerned with you guys liking him." I looked down ashamed.

"Don't haul it on your own back, Crystal." Neo assured me,"you still have your friends."

"This isn't a break up Neo!" Cinder snapped at Neo,"They haven't dated yet."

"Guys just quit arguing, it's probably best if I go back to my room and not eat dinner with you guys."

"But-." Neo tried to say but Cinder elbowed her in the ribs,"Ow, Cinder!"

I walked away before I could break up a fight. I looked back once more and saw Roman helping Neo and Cinder up, he looked up at me, then looked down again,"to ashamed to look at me!" I whispered to myself

. . .

It was four days after that morning. I was downloading songs on my iPod, amazingly they have Wi-Fi in a White Fang camp. I had to laugh when I found that one out. I was in the middle of downloading, My House, by Flo-Rida.

When a knock on the door startled me,"Who is it and what do you want?" I yelled.

"Roman Torchwick, and I want to talk to you!"

"Are you going to kiss me again?"

"No."

"Then come in."

Roman walked in with a half smile,"It's been awhile."

I looked at him,"What are you playing at, Torchwick?"

He rolled his eyes,"We need you training!"

I grabbed my sword,"You refuse a fight every time I ask you to fight."

"Ugh... Just get out here."

What is wrong with that man! He needs to learn I'm not so hostile,"You know, you don't have to act so hostile around me."

"I know... But I'm still mad at you!" He said, frowning at me.

I laughed,"Your such a pain!"

"So are we friends again?"

"Yes we are... We were never not friends." I walked out the door after Roman. And was totally surprised at what I saw.

A Party!


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked out Roman elbowed me lightly in the ribs,"this party is for you." He winked at me,"you should be proud."

"But I didn't earn anything." I said confused.

"You made the White Fang Top 5!" Roman said,"That means you get to hang out with Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, And Me."

"And... How did I earn this privilege?" I asked, glancing at Neo,"and how come you aren't in the top 5?"

"Stop asking questions and have fun!" Roman said,"You do know what fun is. Right?"

I face palmed,"a few days ago it seemed like YOU didn't know how to have fun." I walked away from Roman, Neo, And Cinder, and walked up to the DJ,"you!"

"Yes?" He said, taking his headphones off.

"Can you put the, Crystal Record on?"

"By any chance are you Crystal?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I need the original version though."

I handed it to him,"just play it."

I walked back to The others,"your about to hear someone u know."

One of my songs came on,"wait is this your song?" Asked Neo.

I nodded,"yeah."

"Wow... Your really good!"

"Guys, guys quit it's not congratulate time, it's dance time!"

END OF PAGE 6

The next morning was tiring, I was like a tired Ursa.

As I woke up I noticed everything was quiet. That's not normal I thought,"Yo, Torch, Neo, Cinder!" I yelled out into the still darkness,"hmm..."

The sound of a gunshot answered me. I quickly unsheathed my sword and managed to deflected the shot before it went into my heart. Two more shots fired, I quickly dogged one and barely deflected the other.

"Ha, so how does that feel?" I heard a kid laugh,"come on Blu!"

"Stop!" I heard a little girl screech,"you already shot me!"

Anger and worry flared deep inside my chest. I stealthily creeped towards the noise, until I saw a little girl with a blue dress on, crying and laying on the ground. A little boy wearing black pants and a brown shirt stood over her, mocking her.

I scrapped my sword on the ground, a warning to all,"You child!" I yelled at the little boy,"why did you do that... You could of killed me!" I was about to tell him off good but, I noticed the little girl crying and curled up in a ball.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am." The little boy said quietly,"I found the gun on the ground so I-I shot it."

I ran to the little girl,"it's going to be fine." I picked her up and looked at the boy,"go get help!"

As he ran, I started to tend to her wounds. One bullet to the ribs, hopefully that bullet didn't punchtier her lung.

"Crystal!"

I looked over my shoulder,"Roman!"

Cinder, Neo and Emerald were just emerging from the trees, into the clearing,"we have to get her to camp." Emerald said, worry shining brightly in her eyes.

I just nod and pinpoint the White Fang's Camp, as soon as I did I sprinted off in a rare speed that only can be used for battle or escaping. But... That didn't matter now, I have to save this little girl.

I could hear wind breaking with each pace I took. I never knew why, or how. But all I know that I was to never be stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

As wind whipped my hair, and my speed wearing down as I entered the White Fang's camp. About a minute later Roman, Cinder, Emerald, and Neo entered the

camp, breathing heavily.

I turned and looked at them for a second, their eyes bearing many questions. What could I say, I had no idea how I got that speed. I did have it for a long time.

"Crystal!" Neo shouted from the entrance,"to your left!"

I turned with a grateful nod to her, and rushed in the small tent to a White Fang member with a black tank top on,"what shall I do for ya?" He said with a smirky grin,"care for ya child there?"

"One... She's not MY child." I said,"and she is hurt if you can't tell!"

He started working on her while I sat outside trying not to cry. It's especially hard for me, considering I lost my parents. And I hate to see children in pain. Just as I had once been, lying on the ground, scratches and bite marks on my left arm and leg. Actually... I hate to see anything happen to children, abuse, murder... The list goes on.

Either Roman could see the pain, anger, or maybe even revenge burning in my eyes,"hey, Crystal?"

I looked away from him,"What?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No... No there isn't."

He scooted closer to me,"I can tell... That somethings wrong."

"And how can you do that?"

"By the vibe your giving off."

As I was about to answer, the man came out,"Crystal... She's not going to make it." He said calmly.

Tears welled up in my eyes,"Can I see her?"

"Actually, she asked to see that girl with the sword." He grinned.

Roman put his hand on my shoulder,"I'll come with you."

I got up, ignoring the softness in his tone, and walked into the little tent. Just to see the little girl, lying there, barely breathing. My heart cracked in two, this poor little girl. She looked up at me, with the light dying in her eyes. She smiled and mouthed,"thank you." Then a few seconds later, her eyes fluttered shut and she was gone.

I felt a tear roll slowly down my cheek,"Have a good journey." I said quietly.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I didn't look up to know who it was. Roman loved me. I knew that, but my love for him was fading. I wish I could love him, but giving me the silent treatment for several days, won't make me love somebody more. It makes me love someone less.

I turned to the door and walked out. Neo, Cinder and Emerald's gazes followed me as I entered. Head down, I slowly made my way to the entrance of the White Fang's forest.

A few minutes later I heard a howl. Wolfs! Great, just great. A few more howls exploded from the evening air.

I found a rock about eighteen feet heigh, slowly made my way climbing to the top,"Oh, my dear parents." I said looking up to the now starry night,"Why did you have to die?"

Sometimes I spend hours just staring up at the stars, sometimes it helps me relax. I stared at the stars and then the moon. It's cracked face, the beauty of it all. I sighed,"Why did I agree to join the White Fang?" I asked myself.

"Because." Said a voice,"You felt you had a place here."

I looked over my shoulder,"I bet you think I'm crazy."

"Actually. I don't." Said Roman, stepping out of the shadows,"You remind me of when I became leader of the White Fang."

"YOU SUFFERED LOSS?" I hissed at him through my gritting teeth,"YOU WATCHED YOU'RE PARENTS DIE!"

The shock appeared on Roman's face,"you watched your parents die?"

I looked away, without answering. I heard the scrap of shoes on rock. Next thing I know, Roman is sitting next to me,"Calm down, Crystal."

Anger filled my chest till it over flowed,"WHY DO YOU CARE FOR ME?" I shouted,"STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO LOVE YOU... YOU LOST MY LOVE AFTER YOU WALKED AWAY WITH ME CRYING FOR YOU TO COME BACK!" With those words I leapt down from the rock, landing on my feet and one hand. And walked into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't look back as I made my way into the forest. I felt someone was watching me, someone I knew for a long time,"Saturn, I know your there." I said looking around,"You may be a Wolf, but I can tell your there."

A Light Blue and Black wolf. Rolled out of the bushes, and wagged his tail. I smiled,"I had no idea you followed me."I said petting his silk-soft fur,"You're such a Stowaway!"

Saturn growled playfully, jumped on me and of course, knocked me down. This Wolf is special to me, very special. He saved me from the Beawolf attack, barely more that a pup. He was beginning a new life as a lone wolf. In fact he was my pet, I should ask him if he would want to stay with me.

"Saturn..." I said putting my hand on his head,"Would you like to come live with me?"

He looked at me surprised. He yipped and jumped around, of course... He said yes in his own language.

"Well, come on, Saturn."

He followed me through the forest to the big rock, down the path, and about ten feet away from the gate. He snarled and growled.

I looked at him,"They aren't enemies." I said sighing,"I live here now."

Saturn relaxed a little and leapt up to stand by my side, bristling a little. He walked by my side as we walked in the camp. All the members stared as they saw me walk in with a wolf.

Neo walked up to me,"What is that?" She said pointing to Saturn.

Saturn growled and tried to lunge at her, but I held him back,"Saturn!" I said gritting my teeth,"Sit!"

He sat down growling. I looked at Neo,"This is my Wolf."

"Hey Crys-." Mercury said, cutting short and staring at Saturn,"Is that a Wolf?" He said in awe.

"Obviously!" I said rolling my eyes,"and quit crowding Saturn, otherwise he will attack you without much warning."

By now, Saturn was growling so loud that I'm sure Atlas could hear it. His gaze flickering side to side.

"Oh, but he's such a pretty Wolfy!" Mercury said in a baby voice,"He won't hurt me."

By now Mercury was almost a few inches away from Saturn's face, this WILL NOT end well for Mercury, I thought.

Saturn was bristling everywhere now, he bared his teeth into a menacing snarl, foam starting to appear from his mouth.

"Mercury!" Emerald yelled from somewhere,"You're so dumb, did you not hear the warning, Crystal gave you!"

Mercury pulled his face away, now aware of Saturn's vicious growling and snarling.

Saturn was beginning to calm down,"Your lucky you didn't get you're face shredded!" I shrieked at Mercury,"You must know that you have to have a bond with a Wolf to get up close and personal with it!"

"But it looked so nice." Mercury said.

"Did you not see the teeth!"

"I saw them, Ms. Wolf Trainer!"

Saturn's ears laid flat, looking past Mercury, into the distance. I followed his gaze until it met Roman Torchwick's.

I looked down at Saturn,"Someday you can kill him, Ok?"

Saturn just whined. I led him to my room and shut the door behind me. Just as I was beginning to relax, there was a knock at the door,"Ugh!"

I went and opened the door. To my surprise Roman was standing there,"And why did you bring a Wolf Into my Camp?" He asked, pointing to Saturn with his cane.

"Honestly, I think you should leave me alone." I said with a glance at Saturn.

He rolled his eyes,"Why? You already broke my heart."

"AFTER YOU BROKE MINE!" I shrieked. Then I realized I made a mistake. Saturn was by my side in a second, poised to attack Roman any second. His eyes were narrowed, teeth bared with long canines half way down his chin.

"I should probably leave." Roman said, backing up slowly.

Saturn was bristling along his back and on his neck, I couldn't let the Leader of the White Fang get hurt... Or maybe I did. Who knows. I slammed the door in Roman's face and turned away.

Saturn obviously didn't know why I didn't let him attack Roman, or to him, strange person owner yelled at.

. . .

After dusk, Saturn and I went on a walk to the cliff where Roman kissed me. I sighed I looked up at the full moon peeking over the clouds a little.

Saturn sat next to me,"Crystal.." He said in a deep voice,"When can I kill guy with orange hair?"

I looked at him surprised,"How about, Hmmm? Never!"

"Aww!"

"Saturn shut up!"

Saturn couldn't talk like a person did, he talked in my mind. I know it sounds weird but like I said, a bond is a bond.

Saturn looked up at the moon, and howled. I sighed, every time he howls at a Full Moon, the stars form the shape of a wolf. It's very beautiful, even though it's given me away on special missions.

After awhile I could sense feeling swirl deep down in the dark depths of my heart, it hadn't been dark long but it was dark. A tear rolled down my face.

My Feelings For Roman Were Back!


	7. Chapter 7

As Saturn was howling, I felt a sensation rising in my chest. I said I'll be right back to Saturn. And ran to the White Fang's camp.

As I entered, Roman walked up behind me,"Your back early."

I smiled,"Yeah, for a reason." And with that I grabbed Roman's shirt and kissed him.

Roman kissed me back, his hat falling off his head. After awhile he said,"So you do love me?"

"Umm." Did I really just kiss him?,"Uh..."

"You look almost... Shocked."

"I am."

"Wait." He chuckled,"Have you kissed anyone else?"

"Umm..." I felt so awkward saying this,"You're the only guy I kissed."

Roman smirked,"Your serious?" He snorted, then noticed my seriousness,"Oh, so I'm that first kiss of yours?"

"Pretty much."

Saturn was slowly sneaking up behind Roman, though I never really noticed until He bit into Roman's leg. Roman shook off Saturn and shrieked like a girl. Containing my laughter, I pulled Saturn off him and started laughing, like really hard.

He glared at me, feeling his bitten leg,"Why are you laughing?"

Still laughing I answered,"Because. You shriek like a girl." He continued to glare at me,"And... Saturn didn't even bite down hard enough to go through your skin."

He looked at his leg again,"Hey, you're right."

I rolled my eyes, and walked away. Saturn started waging his tail suddenly and ran to the entrance to a unseen figure entering the camp. Only Saturn reacts to me or...,"Spade!" I shrieked happily, running and hugging Spade.

"Hey!"

Roman was standing there anger spread on his face like butter on a piece of bread,"Crystal!" He barked,"Who's this?" He stomped over and drug me off of Spade, then got in his face.

"Roman, you might not want to do that to him!"

Spade's Dark Blue eyes sparkled,"So you're my little sister's boyfriend?" He looks at me,"Did you have to date such a dork?"

I walked over to Roman,"If you don't get away from my brother, I will slice your hat in two." I teased.

"Noooooooo!" Roman squeaked, grabbing his hat off the ground.

Spade only glared at him, then at me,"Why join the White Fang anyway?"

"Well..." How was I going to explain to him that I was kidnapped and forced to join.

"She came to me willingly." Roman jumped in,"She practically begged me."

"Damn it, Roman!" I said through gritting teeth,"Can I speak for myself?"

"Fine."

"I was kidnapped and forced to join by a obsessive man also known as Roman Torchwick." I was getting closer and closer to Spade beating the crap out of Roman,"Then he put me in a room with one light and was rude to me the first day..."

Spade's eyes darted to Roman,"You dare mess wi-."

I cut him off,"The one night he took me to a cliff and kissed me and left me crying because I said something." Roman was cringing with every word,"Then I went to a rock like three days later, then Roman tried to calm me down because I was crying."

Then the lamp that was hanging on a pole went out. Silence fell over me. Either Saturn, Spade or Roman was super angry. But I had no idea Until Roman's scream pierced the air.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT!" Spade shrieked, lunging at Roman. Sword in his hand.

Unsheathing my sword, I smacked the two fighting boys,"Cut it out!"

Spade peeled himself off Roman and sheathing his sword, brushing his jacket off and re-tying his tie.

Roman was picking up his hat again,"I'm sorry man." He said backing up and walking into his little cabin that he was staying in, and slammed the door.

Spade's hair was shining in the Full Moon's light,"Until next time!"


	8. Chapter 8

Spade was always the jealous type, I thought, Or more of the protective type.

Spade laughed,"Your boyfriend is a retard!"

I glared at him,"He's my FRIEND!" I said walking away from him. As I walked through the clearing, I saw a flash of White and Light Blue. Quartz!

Quartz ran up to me, wagging his tail, and leaping up on me. Saturn was running across the clearing to meet his little brother. Unlike Spade and I. I have the big Wolf brother of the two. Spade was so mad when he found out he had the Little brother, he declared a trade. But Saturn was attached to me, like a bond.

Saturn licked Quartz on the ears and his muzzle. Spade came up behind me and dumped a bowl of water on my head,"I got you!" He yelled before getting Dog piled or rather, Wolf piled by Saturn and Quartz.

I shook the water from my head,"That's what you get!" But a question still remained in my mind,"How did you find me? And shouldn't you be battling Roman?"

"I followed you with Quartz's nose, and yes I should be battling him."

"But... Why did you follow me?"

"To warn you..." He began, petting Quartz,"Team RWBY is looking for you. Along with Team JNPR."

"So-"

Spade cut me off,"Everyone's worried!"

I turned my back on him,"Maybe I wanted to give up."

Spade rested his hand on my shoulder,"You aren't the Crystal Plasma I remember."

The Wolfs detecting sadness and anger, and sat down. I knew it wasn't Spade who was angry, it was me, I looked down,"You should go."

"Why?"

"It's almost morning, the camp will be busy. If you don't want to get killed, then you should leave!"

"I'd rather get killed then leaving my little sister."

I smiled,"Fine you can stay, but to stay you have to become a member of the White Fang."

He gritted his teeth and nodded,"Fine, but one thing I don't like I will leave."

I rolled my eyes,"But I thought you said you didn't want to leave your little sister?"

"Ugh... Your such a pain!"

I smiled slyly,"Wasn't I always?"

He laughed,"Your not a pain unless you're in pain." He began,"So what's going on?"

"I've been through a lot, Okay?"

"Like?"

"Being kidnapped, crying my eyes out and seeing you and Quartz."

"Seeing us is stressful?"

"No. My big brother is stressful sometimes."

He glared at me,"As well you!"

Just as I was about to answer, one of my songs came on the loudspeaker. I started laughing in embarrassment. Spade looked at me questionably,"I can explain." I said, my voice barely a squeak.

"No need to."

I yawned,"I'm going to sleep."

"I'll go once I tell Roman I want to join."

"Ok, my cabin is right there." I said pointing to my small hut like cabin.

"Alright." He said, a smile beginning to form on his face,"Don't try to kill me when I walk in."

I rolled my eyes,"That was when I was eleven!" I said, recalling the time I almost killed Spade when he walked into my room when I was half asleep.

"Yeah... I still have that scar." He chuckled, and gave me a hug.

"That's kinda how I learned the element of surprise!" I said, looking over at Saturn and Quartz, they were playing still,"Can you manage Saturn?"

"Uh Huh."

"Okay, now I'm going to sleep." I yawned, and walked over to my mini cabin, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up, Spade was passed out on my couch. I got up and quietly opened and closed the door behind me. When I got out, Roman was pacing outside my door.

"Hey..." I said, walking towards him,"What's up?"

"Did you stay up all night?"

"Maybe."

"Please tell me you were on guard."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't."

"You weren't?!"

"Nope."

"Well, I hope you know that Team RWBY is looking for you." He hissed.

"I know, Spade told me."

"Well, they found the camp."

"What! Is this because I wasn't on guard?"

"No it's because it's only you their tracking."

I began thinking,"I wonder?"

"You wonder what?"

"I wonder, if they put a tracking device in my arm or something?" I looked at my arm, sure enough there was a little black square near my wrist,"Oh..."

Roman peered over to look at my arm,"How...?"

I looked over at him,"I have no idea."

Roman reached into his pocket, and pulled out his pocket knife and grabbed my arm, sliced at the chip. I shrieked, and he stopped,"A-Are you okay?

I ripped my arm away from his grasp,"YOU DON'T JUST WALK UP TO SOMEBODY AND CUT NEAR THEIR WRIST!" I hissed,"OR ANYWHERE TO BE EXACT!" With anger splitting through my chest, and bleeding a little, I was overwhelmed. And very mad too.

Apparently, Spade heard my yelling from my cabin thing, and came rushing out, seeing the pocket knife in Roman's hand and the very little blood on my arm. He started to freak out,"How dare you?!" He yelled from across the clearing,"How dare you try to kill her!"

Smelling blood, Quartz and Saturn, appeared from behind my cabin, and came running to my side, growling savagely, their fangs glistening with the pink, orange, and a little bit of green, from the rising sun. Saturn was standing in front of me, bristling. Quartz was standing at my side, doing the same.

"Spade, he was only helping!" I said carefully taking out the small tracking device,"I wonder how they got that in my arm, without me knowing?"

"It's almost like they knew you would come here." Roman said.

"It's almost like they were only watching you." Spade whispered.

I shivered as I remembered the event that took place three years ago,"Unless it was..." I said looking at Spade.

"Sapphire."

"Okay, what's up with the crazy names?" Roman said, rolling his eyes,"First it's the gem club, Crystal, Emerald, Sapphire. Then it's the planet group, Saturn, and Mercury."

"You should of heard our parent's names!" Spade joked,"Cuprite and Spear."

"I don't know you're problem Spade." I said, turning away from him,"You don't know ALL the GEMS in the ALPHABET do you? What about all the weapons in the alphabet?"

"No and No. I bet you don't either." Spade said.

"I bet I can name all the gems though." I said.

"Okay do it!" Roman said.

I breathed in

"Achroite, Actinolite, Adamlite, Agate, Afghanite, Ajoite, Alexandrite, Allanite, Albite, Amazonite, Amber, Amblygonite, Amethyst, Ametrine, Ammolite, Anatase, Andalusite, Andesine, Apatite, Apophyllite, Aquamarine, Axinite, Azurite." I breathed out,

"Bastnasite, Benitoite, Beryl, Bloodstone, Bizbite, Brazillianite."

"So?"

"There's more." I said,

"Calcareous Concretions, Calcite, Cassiterite, Carnelian, Chalcedony, Charoite, Cholorastrolite, Chrysoberyl, Chrysocolla, Chrysoprase, Citrine, Copal, Coral, Corundum, Cuprite." I gasped, this was hard!,

"Danburite, Datolite, Demantoid, Diamond, Diopside, Dioptase."

"Wait. Are you doing the whole alphabet?"

"Yes."

"I'm recording!" Roman said, holding up his IPhone 6.

I smiled,

"Ekanite, Emerald, Enstatite, Eptidote, Euclase, Eudialyte." I said taking in a breath,

"Feldspar, Fluorite,

Gahnospinel, Garnet, Glass,

Hackmanite, Heliodor, Hemantite, Hemimorphite, Horn, Howlite." I said taking several gasps before starting again,

"Idocrase, Lolite, Ivory,

Jadeite, Jasper, Jet,

Kunzite,

Labradorite, Lapis Lazuli, Lazulite,

Malachite, Marcasite, Maw Sit Sit, Moldavite, Moonstone, Morganite." Breathing some more air I started again,

"Nephrite,

Onyx, Opal,

Pearl, Peridot, Petalite, Phenakite, Phosphophyllite, Prosopite,

Quartz-"

"My Puppy!" Squealed Saturn.

"Shut up!" I said,

"Rhodochrosite, Rhodonite, Rhodolite, Ruby (LoL that's my birth stone in real life)." I started to forget some of the gems in the "S" part, then I remembered,"Sapphire.." I spat,

Saussurite, Scapolite, Scheelite, Serpentine, Sillimanite, Sinhalite, Smithsonite, Smoky Quartz, Sodalite, Sphalerite, Sphene, Spinel, Spodumene, Sugilite." I said,"Do you want me to say the rest?"

"Well, yeah!" They both said.

"No, just no." I said, taking in a few breaths,"I think I just proved to you that I know them."

"Fine." Roman said, turning off his iPhone 6.

"Aww, cmon sis."

I turned on him,"I SAID, NO!" I hissed through gritting teeth.

Saturn really and I mean REALLY wanted to bite somebody, I mean, he was growling and baring his teeth and snapping his jaws. Along with Quartz,"Saturn!" I looked down at him,"Sit!" He sat.

I about had enough with my brother and Roman, they were best friends already, next thing I know Roman will be asking Spade to go play Barbies with him! I laughed, I was about to go find Cinder and Emerald, but Mercury popped up behind me,"What do you want?" I asked him.

"How did you notice me?"

"I have ears like a bat."

"Are you a faunas?"

I looked around making sure no one was around,"Hey can I tell you a little secret?"

"Yes, Anything." Mercury's eyes got big.

"No!" I said, punching him in the gut.

"Owww!" He squirmed.

"That's what you get for asking me if I'm a faunas!" My bangs that were covering my left eye, moved away, exposing my grayish white eye.

Mercury gasped,"You're blind?"

My face was hot with embarrassment,"Umm, no." I said, voice squeaky.

"You're blind in one eye, aren't you!"

I moved my hair back in place,"I just said, no!"

"Okay, okay." He said, standing up and backing away.

Saturn appeared from behind a building,"What's wrong Master?" He seemed to ask.

"Mercury..."

Saturn's gaze swept up to me,"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." This is going to be bad,"He found out about my blind eye."

"Can I kill him?" Saturn wagged his tail,"Pretty please, Please, Please!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said"

He whined,"Can you kill him?"

I face palmed,"We're not going to kill him, Saturn."

"Aww!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes and pet him,"You seriously want to kill him don't you?" I asked Saturn, watching Mercury back up more, then turn and run.

"Well yeah. He's a threat now."

"Not a big enough one."

"Yeah, but you have a bigger problem on you're paws."

"Hands." I corrected him,"And I know."

"Once Roman finds out, he'll probably fire you or something."

"Or send me to the dog house." I said to Saturn, raising my eyebrows," Eh... Eh?"

He looked up at me,"Now that was just bad."

"You're a Wolf for dust's sake!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it funny." Saturn said, sitting down,"When can we go back home?"

I sighed,"This is our home now." I said, bending down the pet Saturn,"We have to stay here."

"Why though?"

"Because, if you couldn't tell. I was being tracked down."

"I know."

"Then why suggest it?"

"Because I miss home!" He whined loudly,"And you do to!"

"Yes, bu-." I begin.

"The next boat ride to Atlas is tonight." Said a voice behind me.

"Roman... I...I..." I didn't know what to say.

"I'm not going to be heartbroken when you leave." Roman said,"But I'll miss you all the same."

I was about to answer but a explosion stopped me,"What was that?" I said, looking in the way the explosion came from.

"Whatever it is. We have a camp to guard!" Roman said.

Saturn jumped to my side, obviously ready to bite somebody,"Let's do this!" I said to the both of them.

As we exploded into battle, I unsheathed my sword, and threw myself at the nearest person I saw. She had a gun, perfect, I thought. She shot a few slow moving bullets, I dodged easily. Then the girl pulled out a sword, I blocked some of her swings. Then I realized somebody was behind me, I turned sideways and did a back flip out of the way, making the person stab the girl in the stomach.

The man that was behind me, looked at her draining body then me with horror lighting in his eyes, then anger. He threw himself at me, eyes bulging, then he was knocked down by a Wolf, my Wolf.

Saturn started ripping the man to shreds,"Don't get near my master!" He seemed to scream.

Suddenly I heard a gasp from behind me,"Crystal?"

I turned around,"Ruby?"

"How could you!" She yelled over the shrieks filling the air,"You were my friend!"

I glared at her, my sword still unsheathed. A sly grin on my face,"Sometimes friends change."

Saturn, who just stopped shredding that man, looked up with a bloody muzzle. He noticed Ruby standing in front of me, drawing out her scythe. He stalked up to my side, growling savagely.

I looked at the sky, good, almost dark, I thought,"Saturn do what you must!"

Saturn looked up at the stars and howled his eerie howl straight at the moon, the wolf shape returned, soon Quartz joined in. Making a bigger shape of a wolf, an actual wolf. Running at the attackers from the stars itself.

"What the-" Ruby said, backing away, as the Giant Starry Wolf landed on the ground.

Some of the attackers fled in fear as most people who tried to battle it, found it impossible, and fled along with the others.

"And don't come back!" I yelled, as they fled.

Saturn and Quartz stopped howling and the Starry Wolf slowly disappeared. Roman, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo stared at them with astonishment.

Spade walked up to me, a little cut on his left cheek,"You had to use it here?"

"What else could I do?" I asked,"Let myself be killed by a thirteen year old?"

He shook his head,"What is done, is done."

I snorted,"Okay, Wise guy!"

He punched me in the arm. Saturn jumped up on me, Quartz jumped up on Spade. We laughed. We might have rare beasts, trained to be loyal, to kill, to protect, to love. But these were our pets as well.


	10. Chapter 10

After the battle, I went on a patrol through the woods with Mercury, Emerald, And Roman.

"Do you think they've gone?" I asked Roman.

"Who knows, they're masters of stealth." He spat.

I looked ahead of us, Mercury and Emerald were talking quietly. As I looked back at Roman, he was looking at the ground. There was one question left in my mind,"Did you think I would leave?"

As my voice echoed through the woods Emerald and Mercury turned around,"You know." Emerald said,"We could patrol the other side of the woods." She said pointing to Mercury and her.

"Yes, that's fine." I said,"You can take care of Grim alone, and we can too."

They waved as they walked away I watched them go.

"I did." Roman admitted,"I really thought you would leave."

I looked at him,"You were never soft hearted." I said, looking back into the distance,"So what happened?"

"I met you." He answered simply.

"That's obviously not true." I said.

"You're right." Roman said, looking up at the cracked moon,"The real reason is that..."

"Is what?"

"Is that I was always soft hearted."

"Then how did you get to the top ranks of the White Fang?"

"Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury."

"Are you serious?" I asked,"Three teenagers?"

Roman looked down,"Are you serious?"

"About what, staying here, in the White Fang?"

"Yeah."

"Someday, I will leave. But now I'm probably most wanted, on the list."

"You and me both."

I ignored him,"I wonder if we'll have to move now?"

"We'll have to if we don't want a battle."

I looked ahead and unsheathed my sword,"Look."

Roman looked into the forest,"I see nothing."

"Yeah, you can't see it but can you sense it?"

"No."

"I hate you."

"Thanks that means a lot from you."

"Still." I sighed, walking forward to where my senses were taking me. I turned around,"Are you coming?" I said to him.

"Well, yeah." Roman said, hurrying to walk beside me,"I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself."

"Yeah." I said,"It's official."

"Official for what?" Roman asked.

"Me hating you." I said, turning and punching him in the arm with my arm that was not holding a sword.

"Fu..." Roman cut off and pointed to a rising figure,"L-Look."

I turned around and a Instant rage filled my body,"Calm down Roman." I said, raising my sword,"It's only a Beawolf." I spat the words like it was poison.

The Beawolf's jagged bear claws raised to swat me aside but I covered my face with my sword, cutting off its claws. It's wolf-like head, howled and snarled as I raised my sword, aimed the final blow and sliced through its neck, flesh and bone turned to pixels as it slowly became part of the wind. I looked over my shoulder at Roman,"Legends say you could fight." I laughed evilly,"But none of them are true!"

"I could show true to you!" Roman said, gritting his teeth.

"You grit your teeth too much." I said smiling,"You also care too much."

Roman rolled his eyes,"At least I care."

"Be careful what you say around her." Said Spade's deep voice,"You could destroy her heart."

"How?!" I said, turning on him,"Nothing could be a hammer and destroy my heart!"

"How about..." Spade began,"Our parents dying in front of us..."

"And dying little girls." Roman added.

I turned on them,"Why!... Why would you remind me?!" I looked at Spade then at Roman,"About things dying! You vulgar people!" I spat and snarled like an angry cat.

"Woah... Calm down Crystal." Roman said trying to put his hands on my shoulders.

I flinched away from him,"Don't get near me!" I hissed.

"We were only teasing you!" Spade said, swatting Roman's hands away then adding a little,'Don't touch her' then turning back to me,"Please understand."

"Why would I understand?" I looked into my brother's eyes,"Teasing is not teasing, when you say something THAT harsh." I turned away from him and walked off.

"Crystal wait!" Roman called.

"Leave her be." Spade said, turning towards the camp,"She needs some time alone."

Spade WAS right, but I was a bomb waiting to explode, and I had a short fuse.

As I walked further into the forest I heard crunching leaves behind me, I whirled around to a unwelcome face, a woman with the most ugliest grayish blue hair I've ever seen. I've always hated her since the woman took Spade and I into her home after our parents died.

"Sapphire!" I said menacingly,"How dare you show your ugly face to me!"

"Dear, call me Grandmother."


	11. Chapter 11

As we stared at each other, Sapphire, who was glaring at me with a sly grin and I, who was gritting my teeth. Leaves fell from the trees and cold air crackled through the branches, though we kept our distance, I could feel a slight shiver go through Sapphire's body. Now was my chance!

I flew forward at her with a angry scream that echoed through the forest,"How dare you?!" I shrieked at her as she barely dodged.

"How dare I what?" She said,"Dear?"

She lunged at me and I did a backflip out of the way.

I heard a crackling in the bushes, I turned around for a second to see four glinting blue eyes, I smiled as I heard a low familiar growl rumble up from the silence.

"What is that obnoxious sound?" Sapphire said, cringing at the sound.

I only laughed. She looked at me,"What do you know about these woods?" She said raising her sword and coming nearer and nearer.

Another growl, louder this time echoed through the air, the branches crackled inaudible under pawsteps. I looked over at the eyes again, joined by two pairs of glistening fangs.

"You don't understand." I laughed,"You might want to run."

Sapphire looked at me and came closer. I raised my pointer finger and pointed at her, a look of confusion covered Sapphire's face.

What I heard wasn't a bark, nor a howl but more of a roar as Saturn and Quartz flew out of the bushes and next to me, snarling and growling, showing their fangs. Ready to bite.

"Uh, dear those are Wolves."

"I know." I said tapping the two bristled Wolves on their heads gently,"They're MY Wolves."

"Oh dear."

"And unless you don't leave, I will have these two unleash full power upon you."

"I'll leave soon enough."

Saturn and Quartz growled, and I pointed to them,"THEY want you to leave NOW."

"No, I'm not scared of two petty Wolves."

I gritted my teeth and turned around,"Okay, whatever you think is best for you're life." I said,"Have fun in hell."

Saturn and Quartz growled and stepped a few paces so they were right next to Sapphire,"Go." I said to them before disappearing into the bushes.

Before I even entered the bushes a shriek filled the air. Saturn and Quartz came back almost immediately, wagging their tails and panting,"Guess it's been a long time since you fought two to one." I laughed evilly.

. . .

When I got back, everyone glared at me with horror and surprise. I looked around to see Roman, Spade, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury staring at me backing up.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked.

They looked at me and pointed past me, I looked behind me and I saw Sapphire walking torwards me, bloody and angry,"You think I would give up that easy?" She rasped, raising a finger like a gun and acted like she shot it. All at once, people came crashing out of the woods, ignoring me and running to the members. More members than the White Fang itself, I heard screaming as White Fang members were taken out.

Roman was handcuffed with wires that cut into his skin, I looked around to see Mercury, Cinder and Emerald being struck down.

The storm in the distance came slowly, but I could hear the crashing sound of thunder from miles away. I heard the familiar scream of Spade, I whipped around and I was frozen with shock as Sapphire sliced through Spade's neck, almost in slow motion,"SPADE!" I could hear myself shriek. Just as I started leaping forward a bolt of lightning soared downwards and hit me


	12. Chapter 12

After the bolt of lightning hit me the ground shook with the thunder, I fell to the ground shaking with pain as the electricity trickled through my spine, through my chest, my legs, everywhere.

I realized slowly, even though the pain with still there, that everyone had stopped fighting, and stared at me. My vision flickered from red to color, red to color, red to color, in almost seconds, then all at once a ripple fluttered down my spine almost hidden by the pain, I gritted my teeth as the ripple became a ripping sensation in my back, in between my shoulder blades.

The electricity pain and the ripping pain became one, making me scream and then my vision went red and I saw a black feather fall slowly as the pain disappeared, the feather was almost as big as an eagle's.

I got up slowly, my vision still red, but not blurry. I saw my faint shadow in a flash of lightning. I HAD FRICKEN WINGS! WHAT IN THE FLIPPING HELL?!

The rain starting falling lightly, I unsheathed my sword, there were now Crystals spiraling around the top of the handle and the blade was now see through with a blue tint. I looked up to see Sapphire standing over Spade, looking alarmed and a little horrified.

I could hear gasps around me from the faunases, huntsman and huntress's. Roman was wide eyed, Saturn and Quartz standing by my side.

I started to walk towards Sapphire, a forest fire of anger flowing through my veins, I could feel my wings, (drooping because I forgot they were there?). In a burst of strength, my wings, my black feathered wings were held up again, I was guessing each of them was about ten feet long.

A lightning strike struck somewhere behind me the thunder's roar wasn't too far behind it, yet surprisingly I didn't flinch. I reached up to my blind eye covered by my bangs, and removed the blue tipped bangs showing my cloudy blue eye,"You did this to me, Not the crash." I said hoarsely.

Tears welled up in Sapphire's eyes,"I never meant any of that."

I ignored her,"When you used to scream at us." I said closing in on her,"Blaming Spade and I for killing our parents... BLAMING US!" I hissed.

"Please... Don't do this... Please." Sapphire pleaded backing up from Spade's dead, bloody body.

"Oh..." I said, walking towards her,"What you did is not forgivable."

"But... Please dear, Please, Please, Please!" Sapphire sobbed pleadingly.

At that moment, it was like a blur. I flashed out my sword, letting it glide through Sapphire's neck easily. I could tell, in the reflection of her eyes, that I looked powerful, dark, unforgiving (Gavin when you read this I hope you know where the powerful, dark and unforgiving part came from, The Hunger Games, catching fire)

I was actually proud for what I've done, looking down at Sapphire's sprawled out dead body on the damp ground made me smile menacingly.

I looked at the sky and laughed, as thunder roared like a lion in the sky and rain poured down harder, as I was laughing a raindrop flew down my throat making me choke on it.

Then I remembered, SPADE! I looked over at his broken body, then realized that he was still breathing. Barely.

"Spade?" I said, the rain wetting down my hair.

Spade opened up his eyes at looked at me with confused eyes,"Crystal? The HELL happened to you!"

"Uh..." I said looking at my wings,"Lightning?"

"And you're eyes are red!"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"I can also see your blind eye."

"Okay." I said laughing,"You maybe almost dead but, YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!"

Spade started laughing, then it quickly turned into a cough. When he finally stopped coughing tears were welling in my eyes. Spade kinda starred at me, then signaled for me to come closer. When I got about six inches away from him he whispered in my ear."You are now, The Dark Angel." And with that a tiny stream of blood rolled down the corner of Spade's mouth, and his strength fluttered out like a butterfly.

"Goodbye, dear brother." I said a tear rolling down my cheek.

I stood up and turned around, wings flaring, Crystal sword glinting even though the clouds were thick in the sky. And when I looked around, all I could see were shocked glances. I looked around them and my eyes finally rested on Roman, he looked at me and slowly falling on one knee in a bow, and everybody followed.

This Is My True Story...

I AM CRYSTAL PLASMA!


End file.
